Extraña Composición
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Tú eres un cielo inalcanzable, más yo se que quizas nunca llegue a estar cerca de tí y caere fuerte, pero al menos dejame intentarlo. Shun&Julie Primer capitulo.


_Espero que les sea de su agrado este fic y que se entretegan leyendolo; ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, tanto Shun Kazami como Makimoto Julie son todos son de la serie Bakugan. (el creador me da flojera ponerlo xD)_

_Aviso: Este fic esta traducido al español. La historia le pertenece a _irish d' salmon luver.

**Capítulo Nº1 **

** Compras y sentimientos**

-Shun ven aquí! ¿Cual crees que me queda mejor: El rosa, el rojo o el morado?- pregunto la muchacha mostrandole unos sueter del mismo estilo pero de diferentes colores a Shun.

El rostro aburrido y enojado del morocho se dejo ver ante la jovencita.

-Odio el color rosa y el rojo.

-¿Y por qué razón? pregunto la joven mientras vagaba entre sus pensamientos; hasta que solo un grito desesperante volteando su vista nuevamente al Shun. -¡Eso quiere decir que desde el principio detestaste mi manera de vestir solo porque es de color rosa!

El muchacho dirigio su mirada hacia la niña que estaba frente a él, y recordó el atuendo de ella cuando recien la conocia. Traia chaleco que cubria todo su cuello de color rosa, y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color. La segunda vez que se encontranron, traia una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa y gris, con unos pantalones cortos de color marrón. ahora Julie llevaba un vestido de color rosa partel que llego justo por las rodillas junto a unos bonitos zapatos de color fucsia. Llevaba el cabello suelo, y tuvo que admitir que Makimoto estaba bastante elegante, pero ese color para él, era espantoso.

-Digamos que siempre te vistes con esos colores, y ya estoy algo arto de ver lo mismo- Dejo escapar un suspiro Shun.

Julie hizo un puchero, y decidio dejar los sueters rosa y rojo, llevandose consigo el morado. Seguierón caminando unos pasos, hasta que sus ojos se encontrarón con otros sueteres, esta vez eran de color amarillo y blanco. Su expresión se iluminó de nuevo, lo que le pidio de nuevo al muchacho que opinara.

-Oye, ¿Crees que estos les podria gustar a Runo y Alice?-

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntas por mi opinión, sabiendo que soy el menos interesado en este tipo de cosas? -dijo bruscamente.

Cielos, ya habian estado dos horas de compras y Julie no mostro signos de querer salir pronto de allí. El morocho llego a su límite y por ello, reacciono de esa manera.

La expresión brillante que traía la joven desapareció. Estaba allí de pie aturdida. El esperaba que se echase a llorar o que se enojara y perdiera su interés en las compras, pero Julie se encontraba con unos ojos grandes y sus labios entreabierto mirando al chico. No duro mucho tiempo, cuando se dibujo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, que dejo tristeza y un pesar en sus ojos.

-Lo siento- Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Shun creyo que se marcharia corriendo, pero sin embargo no lo hizo. Se dirigio por unos pasillos de otro estante que eran vestidos. El morocho observaba la espalda de la chica, sus hombros y noto que temblaban ligereamente las manos y apretába con fuerza el sueter morado. Sabía leer el lenguaje corporal.

Julie estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Siguierón caminando en silencio. Shun se sentiía un poco arrepentido de lo que le había dicho, pero no se atrevía a excusar su mal comportamiento con ella. Él la miró de nuevo, su cabello plateado balanceaba suavemente sobre su espalda, el vestido que giraba cada vez que caminaba, sus pasos, incluso la rigidez en los hombros.

Lo que el veia en ese momento, eran unos ojos morados triste, que con el silencio se ponian cada vez más.

El no podia mirarla de la misma manera.

Porque lo que estaba delante de él en ese momento era el lado de Julie que nunca conoció.

Ella no era la muchacha divertida y positiva que solía ser. En ese momento, ella era una joven con el corazón roto y sin el espiritu de Julie.

Sólo Julie.

-Oye-

La voz suave como un sonido de alarma desperto la anteción de Shun. El muchacho centró su mente otra vez en la niña que estaba frente a él. Julie no lo miro a la cara, solo se limito a mirar a un lado con la pena de que sus ojos se encontrarán con los del chico.

-Lo siento por arrastrar a que vengas conmigo a que me acompañes. Quiero decir, nunca pensé en tus sentimientos. Si yo se que tú no aguantas mucho tiempo estando conmigo.

-No...

-Supongo que no funcionó, eh?...

-Quiero decir, yo siempre estaba pensando de alguna forma acercarme a tí, pero nunca parecía funcionar. De los demás, tú eras el más distante, Shun. Para mí eres un cielo inalcanzable.- Dijo la joven no teniendo respuestas continuó.-Pensé que podría ser que Shun Kazami odiara a Julie Makimoto, ¿No hay alguna posibilidad para que sean buenos amigos? ¿Me hare daño para acercarme a ese cielo? ¿Voy a llegar a él, o voy a caer?.

Julie se enfrento con el silencio de Shun.

-Trate de pensar en la respuesta, pero nada parecía venir a mi mente. Acabo de recibir respuestas en blanco, asique siempre terminaba pensando: que debo estar más cerca de él, así podría encontrar la respuesta.

Los ojos de color morado se encontrarón con los orbes de ámbar.

-Es por eso que te pedi que me acompañaras. Es por eso que te estoy arrastrando hasta aquí. Es por eso que estoy molestando con todas esas preguntas estupidas. Es por eso que... estoy actuando de esta manera y murmurando algo estúpido y te llevo con mi actitud idiota...lo..lo siento.

Ella voltió todo su cuerpo para hecharse a correr, cuando surgió una mano que se apoderó de ella y la detuvo en su camino. Julie no se atrevía a mirar a la persona detrás de ella, así que solo miraba el suelo, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que uno de sus zapatos tenía un puntito.

-No va a salir fácilmente- pensó la niña sin hacer nada que distrajera al ninja para que soltara su mano.

-Gracias.

Los ojos de Makimoto se agrandarón al oir esas palabras.

-Gracias por pedirme que te acompañe...

Un tono rosado comenzo aparecer en la piel de la chica.

-Bueno, yo creo que estos sueters amarillo y blanco le quedarán muy bién a Runo y Alice- Dijo Makimoto feliz, apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa.

-Ah...por cierto, realmente me siento un poco...alegre que hallas escogido el morado. Imagínate que tu vistiendote de rojo me harías recordar a Dan.

Julie se sonrojo nuevamente

-Estoy harto del color rosa.

-Te voy a dejar pasar solo por esta ocasión, los insultos hacia mi obsesión con el color rosa.

CON...

_Espero sus review! ^^_


End file.
